Walking in shoes with untied shoelaces can be a dangerous activity. Many injuries per year are inflicted on people that, while walking in shoes with untied laces, stepped on the laces, and thereby tripped and/or fell. Resulting injuries range from small cuts or bruises to broken bones or even a head injury.
Another problem with untied shoelaces is that stepping on them damages the lace ends. This occurs even if stumbling, falling, or injury does not result. This allows the lace to unravel which causes it to ruin, especially if the lace falls back from the last eyelet in the shoe. Re-inserting the lace end through the eyelet may not be possible.
Shoelaces are laced into shoes of all kinds and styles. No matter what the kind or style, however, shoelaces often come untied. Few people notice an untied shoelace until injury or damage to the lace has occurred.
Untied shoelaces are particularly prevalent with young children and their shoes. A young child may be between five and eight years old before they may effectively tie their shoelaces. Double-knotting shoelaces and shoes with hook-and-loop fasteners are employed to remedy the young child's lack of ability. Yet, even double-knotted shoelaces come untied, and a young one that can only tie shoelaces ineffectively, can expect the shoelaces to be untied again later.
The young child rarely notices an untied lace and even if he or she does, usually cannot tie the shoelace him- or her-self. Unaware of the problems and dangers of untied shoelaces, the child never asks an adult for assistance. Injury to the child or ruin to the shoelace is likely to occur.